halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach/Archive 1
Why? Why do we need a page for a game that may or may not happen to be real? I say we should see what happens instead of jumping on the bandwagon and assuming it's real or that it's by Bungie. - Lemurwolf132 :Let's see here. Bungie made a forum titled "Halo: Reach" on their own forums I mind you, not that you see forums for Halo Wars or Halo: Chronicles. Secondly, why is it that every single thread on the B.net forums that has even a hint of Halo: Reach locked and/or deleted? Is that not strange that something like that, even though it's just "unreal" to you, would have all evidence of it's existence gone so fast? Seems quite odd that it came up right around E3, when we know that they are sending people there in the first place. Sure, it might just be for ODST, but then again...we are an all-inclusive Wikia. Good day sir! ::Subtank points at CT...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know he made the page. I checked its history to see who did. I just don't think it's neccesary, especially since this game may be in some way a part of Halo: Chronicles or is Halo: Chronicle. ::::Well, until Bungie says otherwise, Reach is a different project from that of Chronicles. Which as stated by WETA, development has halted. True (unfortunately but Peter is working on District 9 with Neil and The Hobbit with forgot his name). All I'm saying is that we can't jump to conclusions. But still yes, I agree that we should hope for the best and thank you for giving me a thorough layout of why there is a page for it. - Lemurwolf132 :We never jump to conclusions on here (at least the Veterans on here), and we only make conjectural articles such as this only if the evidence is credible, and verified (like a cover up). And indeed, we should always hope for everything that Bungie or the Halo Dev. Team gives us, and your welcome. Hope Halo: Reach is mentioned in MSoft's Press Conference tomorrow. - Lemurwolf132 ::Since the last 15 minutes or so are always dedicated to Halo, I suspect we'll be seeing an Announcement/Teaser Trailer. Even if Halo Reach turns out not to be real we should have a page on it. Halo chronicles didn't go through and we still have a page for it.(Drone232 13:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC)) :Turns out not to be real? Are you kidding, obviously it's real. That discussion above is months old; back when the game hadn't been publicly announced yet.--Jugus 13:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) could someone please explain why this section is so good? everytime it gets deleted it gets put back its pointless. im not angry just confused.-- 15:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Spartans There are clearly a few Spartan numbers discussed in the trailer (referred to as Sierra #), 259 is referred to at the very end (1:03), at 36 seconds you hear "Sierra three-two-zero". Videos can be viewed at Halo Reach on Bungie.net. It was removed as "A Spartan's tag must be between 1-150", but is there any source for that besides that ones over 150 haven't been seen? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I think there SPARTAN II Class II's like Nicole-458 hence the high numbers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) correct me if i'm wrong, but nicole isn't an actual spartan, wasn't she the person in the fighting game? Sierra is a codename, or call sign, not specifcally referring to spartans, in the past they've reffered to one spartan as sierra....ONE! not everyone.sierra is probably just a pilot, or a marine. not a spartan.-- 23:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All I can say is they'd better be 1) Class 2's or 2) a mistake, because if Bungie starts rewriting such fundamental canon, I'm losing all hope in them. And also, Nicole is confirmed non-canon by Bungie or someone --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Since when Sierra means Spartan? It is just a call-sign! Dare's call sign in H3:ODST is Sierra 1 (S1).. so, does that make her a Spartan?--4scen 20:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had never read about "Dare" before. Although nothing is sourced, which I'd like to go back and read, which is unfortunate. And if you read the article it makes the same assumption that I had made. Sierra actually means "S", and in Halo 3 it is used to refer to Spartan. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Um.. Dare is ONI, and according to other sites, Dare is Section 1 (intel gathering, unless i'm mistaken), so in that case, Sierra means Section, not SPARTAN -- Zip Loc :I know that at some point in Ghosts of Onyx it was mentioned that S-II training had been suspended after the first class, but what year was it when that was said? Could the program have been restarted afterwards and kept secret from the IIs? :Either way, I'm betting this has something to do with the Mystery Five in First Strike - the five Spartans that appeared seemingly from nowhere, and that Trautmann called "an APPARENT discrepancy...emphasis on APPARENT". Which is not to say that the powers aren't at least stretching continuity to Hell and back yet again. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Since when has it been a rule that Spartans can only have tags between 1 and 150? There were more than 300 candidates, each with their own designation before being selected or rejected. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not what I remember from FoR. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't cite page references since I lost my copy of the book a while ago, but there were originally more than 300 children determined to be the exact genetic profile needed for the SPARTAN-II Program. ONI couldn't afford to fund the kidnap, training, and support of all of them, so only about half were "luck" enough to get selected. :::Actually, no. There were originally only 150. Quote from the Fall of Reach: “Of course not,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But we have '''one hundred and fifty' test subjects to consider, and facilities and funding for only half that number. It’s a simple mathematical elimination, Lieutenant.'' :::So, it must either be a retcon, or another class of Spartans.--Jugus 11:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Further thought: if they are part of a Class II, it could explain their absence in the later parts of First Strike; they might not have recognized the oly oly oxen free signal from the other survivors. Edit: On the other hand, this is evidence for the Class I side, although I haven't been able to find the Frankie post in question myself. --Andrew Nagy 19:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) "Sierra" is a call sign, not particulraly a spartan Sign, Why wouldn't they just say "Spartan-259"? and only 150 spartan IIs were considered,75 of which were actually chosen, My theory is that they're just pilots,Marines,ODSTs...(etc). the reason that no one can find any references is because there are none that back that statment up, Another possible theory states that they are Spartan III Gamma company soldiers.BECAUSE NOT ALL OF GAMMA COMPANY WAS ON ONYX WHEN THE SENTINELS ATTACKED. I would know, i asked the man who wrote the book.BUT the more i think the more i find these statments obsolete because in The ghost of Onyx, before the sentinels attacked they mentioned either the destruction of the first halo or the discovering of the second. i forget. meaning that the Spartan IIIs were trained after The fall of Reach. So i think my Theory is correct, then again, almost all of you can say the same about yours. hope this helps-- 01:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC). : Hang on, I don't think Spartan III's were active when Reach was glassed. -- User:16807 Compunctious Transgression They weren't.Papayaking 02:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :They were, read Ghosts of Onyx. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) True, but most of them would have been either dead or still in training when Reach fell. There were only two "active" Spartan III's when Reach was glassed, and they were both helping Kurt train Gamma Company at the time. Kowslayer 03:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I was discussing this on another forum... what if the game was 4 player co-op, just like Halo 3, and they used Team Black as the four Spartans. No one can say for sure obviously, but this is plausible I think because ONI could have kept them a secret, and now we get to hear their story. Either that or Red Team, which was my very first guess. What do you all think? --Butsizzle 15:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) If you look really close there are sillulets of 5 spartans. One Holding a turret, one which appears to have smaller armour, one in the centre with a battle rifle, one with a knife, and a sniper. In the trailer that came out today, the only female person (who happened to wear Spartan armor I think) identified herself as 320 and had the same accent. Is this safe to assume that320 is a Spartan?T-rex-king 03:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Looks liker the Spartan III's have been confirmed. Linkage! http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/21746/Microsoft-Confirms-Spartan-IIIs-in-Halo-Reach/ There are going to be Spartan III's as well as Spartan-II's, viewing trailer, Spartan-III's don't look like that, they have a completely different set of armor (SPI) , the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor was designed, for Spartans, no one else ,even though Spartan-III's have some physical enhancements they are incapable of using the Spartan-II's MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor therefore the characters that you seen in the trailer are (with the exception of one) are Spartan-II's also the fact that the Spartan-II's armor weights 1 ton, the characters are also wearing MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV, John-117 was the only Spartan-II to receive the update before the Attack on Reach.--Spartan-489 02:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :There's a lot of what you said that is incorrect. Firstly, the MJOLNIR may have been designed exclusively for the S-II's, but the S-III's have the same exact, if not better, augmentations - there's nothing stopping them from being able to wear them, there's just not enough of the suits for them. They only use the SPI because it's cheaper and easier to manufacture than MJOLNIR. In addition, the whole of the surviving Spartan-II series recieved the upgrade from Mark IV to Mark V, not just John - and most of the Spartans in the trailer, with the possible exception of Jorge-052, are wearing Mark V. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't the SPARTAN-III's have a letter before their numbers? (e.g. Lucy-B091) IErwinlee Yes, they do, so they are either SPARTAN-II's or SPARTAN-III's without the lettters. Is it just me, or does the idea of playing as a S-III suck? i mean, they don't have shields, or MJOLNIR armour. Lunar ankou2 10:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's just you. There is nothing that says they don't have shields. Up until the recent Game Informer article we had no idea Spartan IIIs were wearing MJLONIR armor perms. We spend soo much time trying to figure things out based off of some the smallest and irrelevant facts completely neglecting the fact that Bungie, with a swoosh of a pen, can create a reason, any reason they want, for what is happening and why it is happening within the Halo universe. In a science fiction world there is no guessing what isn't written on the page and even then take what's on the page with a grain of salt. Colonel Calamity 03:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Halo 4 In all of the halo games, why would this be Halo 4, Halo Wars would be Halo 4, ODST being Halo 5, and if this were the case, this would be Halo 6. :Because it's the fourth game in the main trilogy. And I don't really consider Halo Wars as part of the Halo trilogy since a lot of its story conflicts with the main series and it wasn't made by Bungie either. ODST, since it's an expansion pack and technically a prequel, it more like Halo 2.5 and as for Reach, well I can't be positive if it's a prequel or not but it seems like it most likely is. And even though it's a prequel, it's the 4th full game in the halo trilogy because ODST is only an expansion and Halo Wars doesn't count as an official Halo game by my definition. General Heed 20:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::By your definition, huh? I don't mean to be rude, but Halo Wars is every bit as canonical as any of Bungie's products, and as a Microsoft game it's official. Anyway, the Halo 4 misnomer is probably from some Microsoft intern who doesn't know a thing about Halo; read the Candidate Assessment intro page and you'll notice the pathetic writing, too. Halo Wars, ODST, and Reach are not part of the trilogy - period - but they are spinoffs. The latter two tie in more directly with the OT, but, like I said, Wars is no less signifigant. The trilogy is over; how can a trilogy have more than three parts? Therefore, there won't be any more numbered games. The rest will be spinoffs. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Well to clarify my stance, Halo: Reach is considered the 4th full standalone game of the Halo Series made by Bungie. Halo 3: ODST is only an expansion so it is not exactly a standalone game even though you don't need Halo 3 to play it. So excluding Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach would be the 4th Halo game by Bungie. Halo Wars doesn't count because it is not made by Bungie so it's not part of Bungie's line of Halo games. That's why on Bungie's website, they don't list Halo Wars as a game cause they didn't make it. General Heed 21:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. It's Bungie's fourth major Halo game. With Halo Wars being a third-party game, it is not considered a main element of the series. Nonetheless, the point of this section is the Halo 4 moniker. As it's obviously a misnomer, let's just stop this debate. The game is not really Halo 4. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just because it wasn't made by Bungie doesn't mean it isn't any less canonical then the other Halo games made by Bungie. The Halo books weren't made by Bungie, and they are considered canon. And both the books and Halo Wars were supervised by Bungie so they are all canon.SNOR{3} 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I made the same point earlier. Halo Wars and other third party projects are just as canonical as Bungie's work. However, you're kind of wrong; the books were made under Bungie's close scrutiny. They've always been considered Bungie products. The folks at Ensemble were given a surprising amount of freedom. Understand one thing, though; I love Halo Wars, and I get really mad when people dog it for being a third-party game. Still, let's stay on track; this is not a forum. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, let's end this argument. But I need to make a final point first. If you read some other articles on Halopedia, you will find that some aspects of Halo Wars conflicts with the rest of the Halo Series as well as the books. And the reason why I excluded Halo Wars in the first place was purely because it isn't made by Bungie. Now I don't know exactly why Halo: Reach is referred to as Halo 4, but that reason I presented earlier with it being the 4th full Bungie Halo game is my best guess. General Heed 23:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I dont mean to be rude but i dont think some of you people dont know what your talking about. Halo 3:ODST is not a spinoff, neither is Halo Wars. Halo Reach isnt one eithier. the only way they can be a spinoff if is it dont fit into the Halo story. and if im not mistaken,they all fit into the story. Halo Wars was wanting you to see what the war was like before Halo 1, Halo 3: ODST was wanting you to know what happend to New Mombassa after Halo 2,I know all of the stories of the games im just not going to take small steps and show you. And Halo: Reach is going to tell you about the battle on Reach. NONE of the Halo games are spinoffs. ODSTsoldier9 :Actually, it is a spinoff because it doesn't fit into the established main Halo Trilogy following Master Chief and Cortana who are trying to stop the activation of the Halo Rings and defeating the Flood and Covenant. That's the main story. Halo 3: ODST is a spinoff because it doesn't even hint at the Halo Rings or the Flood. It doesn't even mention Master Chief or Cortana. Therefore it doesn't follow the main story. It's more of a side story which is exactly what a spinoff is. The same applies to Halo: Reach and Halo Wars. Also, Halo Wars wasn't even made by Bungie to begin with so it's story won't completely reflect that of the main series made by Bungie. In fact, there's a lot of stuff in Halo Wars that is non-canon or contradicts canon. So a Halo Game does have Master Chief, Cortana, The Flood, and The Halo Rings in one game, then it's a spinoff. General Heed 06:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Also, Halo is only briefly mentioned in ODST and Halo Wars, which is the name (thats a little too obvious). The Third Battle of Harvest (which Halo Wars would later take part in) is mentioned in Halo: The Fall of Reach. Aswell, Master Chief is mentioned, not seen, but mentioned in Halo Wars (timeline, the Pillar of Autumn escapes with the possible last Spartan supersoldier). And, Halo Wars should be treated as a regular Halo Game, mainly because the Books wern't written by Bungie employees, but most people on this site treat it like the Bible. Unless there's a source to back it up that Halo 4 was what Halo: Reach was being, called, I'm removing the reference to that. Halo Wars may have elements that contradict canon, but partly it is because for reasons of gameplay. Secondly, ODST also has some things that sorta contradict established canon. There are many things in general, even in the books, that seem to contradict each other with other aspects of the Halo timeline, that still need to be resolved by Bungie and 343 Industries. Nonetheless, Halo Wars, even if it's not made by Bungie, is still considered part of Halo canon and that's something that's not up for debate. Microsoft would NOT allow a non-canon Halo game to be made for profit since they own the Halo IP. I'm removing the Halo 4 reference.--TrevelyanL85A2 04:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :As you can see above the Administration has decided that Halo: Reach was once referred to as Halo 4. Since the finding of this information on the ONI Viral Site, Microsoft, Bungie, and/or 343 Industries has removed any and all references to "Halo 4" on it. Regardless of this removal, we will keep this information on here until clarification from either source denouncing it's previous status as such. And due to your continued reverts without consultation with an Administrator or seasoned editor, you will be banned for a period of no more than one week. Good day to you all. I think Halo reach was made so that Halo 3 wasnt a big cliffhanger... to finish off the halo games. liambobjobs 30th December 1:34pm (In response to iambobjobs) The Halo series will continue until 2015, confirmed by Frank O'Connor link http://au.gamespot.com/news/6232469.html I really could've swore Reach happened before Halo CE. I am still wondering why people are calling it a spin-off. It was a well-known fact that Reach is basically the start of the war, no? That means that it is in the direct interest of the storyline, meaning it is not a spin-off. You can correct me if I'm wrong. As for ODST and Halo Wars, I would call them spin-offs. ODST was just a side-story. And I never finished Halo Wars, nor did I really understand much of what was going on when I was playing the campaign. --I Iz kC 09:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) yesterday, I looked up "halo 4" and it redirected to Halo: Reach. can we change that? Lunar ankou2 09:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Engine Will this be a First Person Shooter? Will it use the Halo 3 and ODST engine? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it will utilise a newer game engine. What genre, we don't know but it would more likely be a FPS.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Bungie confirmed that it will be an FPS. General Heed 00:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: FPS with a NEW engine, think of Halo 2 to Halo 3, that will be what Halo 3 to Reach is. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk 07:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) http://nikon.bungie.org/news.html?item=27453 http://nikon.bungie.org/news.html?item=26951 And then this article talks about tesselators, hull shaders, and domain shaders. So we're getting a new engine, and according to the journalists, it will be awesome. Why do people still keep asking? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I wonder if the new engine will have new enemy skins. That would be cool. '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 01:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that would be a pretty safe bet.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 19:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) In the screen shots, some of the textures are a bit rough( all stretched) but it is a YEAR away from release, its the skeleton of the engine. I trust bungie, they say that their going to update their engine, they are going to do it. regardless, good gameplay wins over graphics, EVERY TIME.- A Halo FB :Yet so many people fail to understand this... - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Spartan A77 response I'd like to make clear to each Halo fan here with a significant amount of composure to state this and this alone. There is alot of information kept clandestine on the background and story about Reach. We cant assume that it's part of the present trilogy/chronical series, nor can we assume it's a full version. Myself? I'd expect it to be part of Bungie's series and NOT Microsofts Halo Wars charade. However, HW is as much a part of the triology as ODST itself (Regardless of it being an add-on or not, it's still part of the present chronical) so as fans, we can only pray and hope that the chapter of the series we are dying to play, learn about, and enjoy will reach our expectations. Until then? Let's all wait. . patiently. -A77 Leaked Screens! http://i34.tinypic.com/iqv6tg.jpg http://i37.tinypic.com/1zntr3d.jpg http://i33.tinypic.com/taldzk.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/e8k12a.jpg http://i34.tinypic.com/2z6gm5g.jpg http://i38.tinypic.com/2r3ed8y.jpg http://i33.tinypic.com/2q9vwgn.jpg the screens look legit and the weapons look like the ones on that easter egg in ODST with the piece of paper on the streets --Charliekrad 21:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Did you mean here, or the neogaf forums? Because while spoilers being added to our articles is discouraged because it ruins the buildup for others, it's not a bannable offense. Just clarifying that point. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: looking on the Neogaf forums(http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=378966) there has been some update apparently on the start menu their is a privacy which is not on halo 3's so this could possibly hinting on drop in and out co-op which wouldn't be a surprise since MS has recently patented it there are apparently spoilers there but im not going to post them look at your own risk and someone also said that the weapons look customisable but remember this its only speculation. The perks are supposedly not like COD their apparently more like equipment--Charliekrad 19:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) In one of the leaked screens i saw on the neogaf forum, the words 'Credits-cR 2000' (credits in Halo Reach) i'm assuming it will be possible to purchase weapons or equipment during the game. --TMek7 15:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Even thought the screens look legit, Reach is yet to be released, if Halo Reach is meant to precede Halo Combat Evolved then why have weapons that look like these? http://i38.tinypic.com/2r3ed8y.jpg http://i33.tinypic.com/2q9vwgn.jpg unless Bungie releases some information stating that "The weapon technology was lost when Reach was destroyed". Spartan-489 00:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) IMO, they're not legit. Hence hte blurriness, as a way to mask it. If Screenshots were "Leaked", then they wouldn't be such low quality, would they? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 04:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, they're probably real. Someone secretly took them with a mobile phone camera or something, that's why they're so bad quality. If they were fake, they wouldn't have content that was later revealed to really exist in the game, in the VGA trailer. For example, there's obviously the new BR and Jorge-052 in the screens. And they were revealed way before the trailer was shown to public. How could anyone who hasn't seen anything from the the game just make those up?--Jugus (Talk | ) 10:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So, you're saying that we'll have a Needler Carbine? lol ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 11:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Look, if they weren't real, how else would someone miraculously know what the BR or one of the Spartans look like when no official images were published back then? I'm not saying anything about the Needler carbine, all that stuff may or may not end up being in the final game.--Jugus (Talk | ) 11:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-III's Confirmed? Now for the history lesson. Pegasi Delta was the Staging ground for Spartan III BETA company's Operation: TORPEDO where only Tom and Lucy were known to Survive. This happened in 2545 making most candidates in the operation 12 (if they were conscripted at the age of 4) to 14 (if they were ages 6). Reach falling in 2552 makes the Spartan that survived Pegasi 19 to 21 years old. Under that helmet must sit a BABY (due to aging he probably doesn't look past 16 right?) and I'm hoping we get a dramatic moment that plays off his age. Back on topic. This pretty much puts the nail in the coffin on what kind of Spartans we're dealing with. Bungie avoided messing up the Spartan 2 count even more by doing this, and fans who haven't read the books won't notice this anyways so I feel I can rest a little easier. I'm pretty sure we're looking at surviving Alpha and Beta team members, which solves the higher Spartan Tag Numbers. I believe that discussion should continue to see if Jorge should be a Spartan-2 or not, because he is already listed as one of Chief's Spartans (S-2 Class 1) when its all possible that he is an Alpha or Beta team member. I will add as speculation that these are probably Alpha Spartan III's but I could be wrong. The 320 Service tag number is acceptable because 417 candidates were looked at for BETA team. Sage_Winard 12:00pm, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :No. Discuss it here until we've come to a favourable conclusion.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Of course, I didn't want to drag this debate across Jorge's thread too. Another thing to look at are Headhunters probably only came from Alpha Company, due to the fact they had multiple missions before Operation: Whatever they did. Sorry name escapes me. That means they could fall into the Qualifications of HeadHunters. Which leads me to believe that thats why the others look so much older and whatnot, and could have made Lt. and whatnot. Sage_Winard 12:18pm, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever considered the fact that Pegasi is a whole system? There could be twenty planets with the name Pegasi on it for all we know. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :As per Halo-343.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Heck, Pegasi is a whole constellation, with eight named stars, of which at least one star has a planetary system. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Im I the only onewho thinks that Lone wolf guy is Master Chief because after reading your Spartan III thing I'm doubting it now but not fully.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']][[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]' ''Do I take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe ' 21:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Impossible, the Chief spent to whole Siege of Reach in space, he never went to the surface. --CiaoGamer 23:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Besides the fact that John is a Master Chief Petty Officer, not a Lieutenant? And why does everyone have a problem spelling '''doubt'? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The spartan 3 project never went public, so how would they know about them? SanghelliS-104 23:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Evidently Spartans manage to find a way.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: They have as much chance as being Spartan-IIs then Spartan-IIIIs. Bungie won't stick strictly to pre-existing canon. If they want Spartans, they'll give us Spartans. Besides, gaming canon overrides literature canon. AND LOOK, their in MK IV armour, if you compare to the cover of the cole protocol. 08:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Was just over at HBO and apparently there was a MS press release confirming that at least the playable character is a Spartan III. Here is the link Link Kalicokaiju 17:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I think not. ;) :::This typo will disprove all "SPARTAN-III in Halo: Reach" theories.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It makes perfect sense, Charlie Company of the Spartan-IIIs was being deployed around them, and all of the numbers could easily be those of SIIIs, in addition to that, it is highly likely that Pegasi Delta was the only battle in the Pegasi area, and it is completely reasonable to assume that the main character is an unseen survivor of the battle, as to the fact that both Tom and Lucy were in Onyx at the time of the battle of reach, as for 052 Jorge, he could easily be some kind of Spartan-II (as his number is between 1-150) and he could also be one of the spartans that washed out during the augumentation process, and is back despite his injuries (Would explain the tank on his front) Reading the article here: http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/21746/Microsoft-Confirms-Spartan-IIIs-in-Halo-Reach, I highly disagree that there were SPARTAN-IIIs at Reach. The programme was created after the Reach invasion, not during or before. Additionally, the armour used for S-IIIs do not match what's given at Reach: Mk. IV or V. The PR person from MS obviously didn't do his homework, but it was incorrect for them to say S-IIIs will be on Reach. So it's not really a confirmation, it's more of a stubbornness from the PR person to admit he F-ed up royall :P --TrevelyanL85A2 10:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean. The Spartan-III Project was begun by Colonel James Ackerson in 2530's, with Alpha Company seeing deployment at Mamore, New Constantinople, the Bonanza asteroid belt and finally Operation: PROMETHEUS, where we assume they were all killed in 2537. Beta Company were activated in 2539, serving through the 2540's until 2545 when almost all of them were killed during Operation: TORPEDO. Gamma Company were activated in 2552, after the fall of Reach. There are plenty of opportunities for S-III's to be at Reach. :As for the MJOLNIR - just because the S-III's used SPI more often, doesn't mean they couldn't use MJOLNIR. As I've been saying for a while, they had the exact same augmentations, if not better, than the S-II's, and would have been just as capable in MJOLNIR as their older counterparts. Its just that MJOLNIR was not produced in nearly as plentiful numbers as SPI, and three dozen cost the same amount as a battlegroup of starships. If there was a spare, an S-III would have been perfectly capable of using it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Their augmentations weren't as good, jus ta higher rate of success, They aren't quite as fast or strong as a spartan, but they make up for that in numbers and stealth, also they're smaller... Mjolnir wouldn't hav ebeen made that size. ~Enlightment~ 02:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually when the original Mark IVs were being prototyped, Section Three took more than 36 suits from the damascus facility. In Fall of Reach John makes a note of their being 36 suited Spartans AND over a dozen more empty suits. This goes into theories of some dead spartans (i.e. the 30 that died) potentially still being around but thats a different theory, but also back on why Mark IVs could be on reach this perfectly makes sense WHY there would be extra mark IVs. It has been stated that it is a Spartan III and there is no where saying Spartan III's aren't as strong as Spartan IIs. I want someone to put a page referencing in GoO that S IIIs aren't as strong, and even then whats to say they couldn't handle prototype mark IVs? Sage_Winard 2:12pm, January 04, 2010 :They don't exist until the 2530s, you observed a typological error.-- Forerun ' 22:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Lone Wolf (Unidentified LT) From what Jorge said about nobody surviving Pegasi, and from this link in this very Wikia I have to say, that their is ONE and ONLY ONE candidate for the unknown LT. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasi_Delta This is Lucy B091. If you read up, it will say that in Pegasi, 300 Spartans fought and destroyed a Covvie refinery while only TWO of them survived. Tom B292, and Lucy B091. LUCY lost/chose not to speak after that incident. From what I've seen from the trailer, the image of Tom B292's armor, and the silent treatment we get from this "lone wolf", I'd have to say that this LT is in fact Lucy B091. What do you guys think? :Sounds good, despite the fact that the SPARTAN-IIs never knew of the IIIs existence until November, Lucy was busy on Onyx at the time, SPARTAN-IIIs work in a team, not as "lone wolfs", and I don't think that's a 21 year old. If you are referring to the B.net forums, Bungie NEVER discloses new information, no matter what. They banned someone for telling everyone the contents of a supposed leak, they banned someone for simply pretending to be spreading a real leak and giving out false information.-- 'Forerun ' 15:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It's not Lucy. If ONI were to send anyone, it would have been Tom. Lucy was deemed unfit for duty after the op at Pegasi Delta. She would not be a good choice to send. Chances are, this is a new character made for the game; a third survivor that we did not know about. Toa Freak 16:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Or, more likely, someone who isn't a SPARTAN-III! In the situation, there is no way three could escape if only two were rescued. Just because it was a battle in the Pegasus constellation does not mean it was at Pegasi Delta. Besides, the ENTIRE battle was classified to ALL as it included the S-IIIs.-- 'Forerun ' 16:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It's SPARTAN-II, not SPARTAN-III. ;) ::This ''typo will disprove all "SPARTAN-III in Halo: Reach" theories.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Just a thought, I don't know where all the It has to be a Spartan-III comes from. While the Spartan-III op is obviously the only one of which we have details, there are other failed missions to Pegasi-Delta which are refered to. If it looks like a duck and acts like a duck, and sounds like a duck, it's not a moose. So why make a tremendous leap and infer that everything we know is wrong when a simpler and more logical conclusion to reach is that there was more than one failed op on Pegasi delta. --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 18:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice joke. How can Noble "six" be Lucy? The character looks older than 20 and Lucy and Tom were at Onyx. Abd I agree with Spamhammer. Why do many think the new characters are Spartan-IIIs? They look as old as the Spartan-IIs. Seriously many fans here are blinded by the awesomeness to see the actual facts. Dark Neptune 06:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Where does it say that Noble "Six" is Lucy? 17:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It's not Lucy. People think it's Lucy because one of the Spartans says "Didn't think anybody survived Pegasi sir?" or something like that. 300 Spartan IIIs were sent to Pegasi to destroy a Covenant factory, only 2 spartans survied: Lucy and tom. Now if this Spartan knew about Pegasi, he would have known about the two remaining Spartan IIIs. Also it's impossible for it to have been Lucy or Tom because they've been on Onyx ever since, and still are. I think this is a member of Gray Team. The armour is almost exact. And also Pegasi could be a whole solar sytem.EchostreamFanJosh Another way to disprove that theory... Spartan 2's are stated at about 7-8 feet tall, but the S-3s, were stated to be much smaller then S-2s, so how come this "Lucy" measures up to the others in height? I'm half expecting theories about OMG! IT IS SAM... BECAUSE IT NEVER SAID HE DIED... ~Enlightment~ 08:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) URG. So much speculation. Why don't we just bloody wait and see what BUNGIE SAYS who Six may be? For all you know, Six can be the JUGGERNAUT B**CH or a descendant of Jack Bauer or something :P --TrevelyanL85A2 08:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Lucy, after the Pegasi op never talked again as stated in the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and after, her Fred, Kelly, Doctor Halsey and Tom flee to Shield World. --SPARTAN--117 15:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Honestly I don't feel that Bungie will ever let us know this character's full identity, similar to how in every shooter since marathon, you play a character you never get to know much about, such as not knowing what the Master Chief looks like, or how we never knew The Rookie's name in ODST, it seems Bungie will most likely be leaving us in the dark on this one, whether it be limited to his name, his face, or maybe just his backstory. And what makes it more frustrating is the idea that he may be canon-breaking Spartan-III, it seems we can only assume that he's a character that we've never heard about in any pre-existing canon. I feel that there is a sense of entitlement going around, where people seem to think that they should get to know about every bit of canon in the Halo universe, although instead I think people should just appreciate this game for what it is, Halo. I doubt the Spartan is Lucy. From what I remembered by reading Ghosts of Onyx, Lucy was the smallest Spartan III. The trailer shows the Lieutenant to be about the size of the other Spartans. --Ultra Force 01:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, some of the Spartan IIIs are actually taller than John-117. And Jorge-052 is HUGE. He's almost as tall as Samuel-034.(Yes, I know he's a Spartan II) -- 10:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Lieutenant is a Spartan III As revealed in a Microsoft press release : "Step into the boots of a Spartan III and prepare for the first look at “Halo: Reach,” the highly anticipated prequel to the “Halo” trilogy from acclaimed developer Bungie coming fall 2010. The very first “Halo: Reach” video had its worldwide debut last night during the Spike TV Video Game Awards by actress Tricia Helfer, offering gamers a taste of the story to come." Could someone update the article? External Link : http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2009/12/13/kz123.aspx AveryMaurice (avery1555) ::I think not. ;) ::This typo will disprove all "SPARTAN-III in Halo: Reach" theories.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::According to Microsoft, it wasn't a typo... :::Click Here For Details Yep it seems the link I posted in the other thread wasn't just a mistake. I don't see why it seems impossible, it isn't as if we know everything about the Spartan III's ^_^ Kalicokaiju 00:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) i don't i'll believe you play as a Spartan 3 untill bungie says Adam2me 00:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hidden stuff in World Premiere trailer To start off with I found out about the CSS-Battlecruiser and the fact that the Lieutenant's armour is similar to Gray Teams. Anyway this may just a trick of the eye but I think I found a face in the blood. EchostreamFanJosh :I wouldn't be surprised if he was in there. Maybe a cameo or something. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Trick of the eye. This is similar to how you perceive each cloud formation (Oh, a cat cloud! Oh, a dog cloud! etc).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :True but since Bungie has a reputation of hiding things I'm nto going to ignore the blood spot. Also I watched the trailer in HD over and over again and I couldn't find one marathon symbol EchostreamFanJosh ::Bungie has a habit of hiding things, true, but why on Earth would they hide a guy's face in the blood? Makes no sense.--Jugus (Talk | ) 19:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Why would they hid a guys face on the moon or the Halo? EchostreamFanJosh :::: I would say coincedence, but since Bungie is making the game, I doubt it.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) looks like cortana-- 09:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) lol, unless if Cortana managed to create a physical form of herself, there is no way that its cortana. Honestly, I think that playing as a S-III sucks. Lunar ankou2 07:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :No evidence of Spartan-IIIs playable, other than that stupid Pegasi rumour. Don't get let down yet. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh... thank god for that. and the S-III's have the WORST armour ever. SPI. i mean, who would want to play with that? what would YOU rather: a) MJOLNIR b) SPI armour I think a) for most of us. Lunar ankou2 Do you even know one thing about SPI armor? Unlike the MJOLNIR armor that the Spartan II uses, the SPI lets the user use Active Camo. Which to me, is extremely usefull. Also, this is not the worst armor ever. Take for instance, marine's armor. What would YOU rather: a) SPI armor b) Marine Armor .(Sarcasm) Hmmm...I think a) for most of us. --Ultra Force 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It WOULD be intresting to use the marine's armour lol. But MJOLNIR armour can also use active camo! Lunar ankou2 00:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh). Yes, MJOLNIR can use Camo, but it requires the Active Camo equipment which doesn't last long. Oh, and BTW, if you play on Legendary with marine's armor, I doubt you'll even last three seconds during a battle. (Not trying to be harsh but...) --Ultra Force 01:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I would LUV 2 do that.... or ODST armour. Lunar ankou2 02:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You know, that reminds me. Does anyone ever wondered why the MC dies easily in combact but the marines and the ODSTs can survive over two times more shots? --Ultra Force 01:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) new picture from gameinformer Seems it was put up a little early, enjoy. that looks interesting, but i cnat figure out wats in the background Lintyelm 04:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like a radar station OR the ODP power plant.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Is Jorge holding a flamethrower or a minigun? EchostreamFanJosh Echo, I am sure it's a Flamthrower, look closely. Dark Neptune 07:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like a chaingun to me, like the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun but bulkier. Perhaps its a custom variant meant to be carried by a specific MJOLNIR type - evidence of a class system? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You think that satellite complex is an Orbital Defense Generator? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What is the EVA guy holding? It looks like a cross between an Assalt Rifle an a Battle Rifle.T-rex-king 19:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's just a Ma5B, I'm much more interested in the weapons Kat and Jorge are holding. :) 3vil D3m0n 11:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Seems that the nest game informer is going to be about halo reach, and by the looks of the pics posted today, people have been speculating about halo reach, and it may seem like the game might be 5-player co-op. 'Course, this is still open to speculation as the issue has not been released officially yet. Lets hope for the best and see if its true. Might even be 6-player co-op, as the rookie in the video that shows up is the 6th member of Noble Team. To me it seems like the story might be the following: Noble team is tasked to defend one or some of the ground-side MAC generators, like in Fall of Reach and as the "lone wolf" joins, he might convince them to let him go and go on some sort of mission after all, even though the Noble leader says that he can "leave that lone wolf stuff behind." This might be true, I think because it is Reach after all, and desperate measures had to be taken, and Noble team alone maybe just dont make the cut to save the generators or Reach from destruction, so they give the "lone wolf" a separate mission to save the generator. So, maybe you will be able to actually play as the lone wolf in his mission and Noble team in 5-player co-op. Thats just my opinion, though, but I think its a pretty good theory. --Xtermin8R645 22:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Halo reach page on gameinformer is to have updates for the rest of January, this is the page. And to add to the post above the next edition is going to have a 10 page cover story with new images. SanghelliS-104 04:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt that the lt. is a SPARTAN-III. They were never confermed to have served on Reach.--101stranger 02:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :They were never confirmed, but that doesn't mean they won't be in it. Look at Bungie, what they do to the storyline in the games; they butcher it. They don't confirm or deny anything because it leaves them free roam to add new content to the games, no? --I Iz kC 04:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Halo Reach will probably be released on September 24th 2010. Information about Halo Reach We should change this in the article.--Captain.Keyes 21:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not official. Halo Reach Info is not affiliated with Bungie or Halo: Reach.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Spartan III This can't be right. Since when were there variations of SPI armor like the MJONIR armor and since when did Spartan III have energy shields? This is a bunch of innaccurate bull and don't tell me I have no right to rant.T-rex-king 20:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :God forbid someone higher up in ONI giving them better armor.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : *Sigh* Here we go again. Since when did you know everything about the universe? Since when were the S-IIIs unable to wear MJOLNIR? Since when was it impossible for there to be a separate, elite team of S-IIIs? --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't like it, stop playing Halo. I'm very exited with the new info, (even though I only saw a few scans) can't wait to splatter Covies in a civilian truck. ^^ - 3vil D3m0n 20:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, where is all this new info coming in about these Spartans being Spartan IIIs? I'm seeing it all over the place and can't seem to find a source :Please sign your posts, and Game Informer released a ten page story with an ass-load of info on the game. One of the things it revealed, was that all except Jorge are S-IIIs. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) 343 your right, it will be more like Halo:CE, like the health packs and wat not. Geuss there going back into there rootsLintyelm 01:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) New tech I noticed in the game informer magazine, the guns are different and the marines have changed. I hope they are just variants or something. What do you guys think?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It could be possible that they're variations, but I personally think it's just an update in graphics.T-rex-king 13:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Shields Is it possible that SPI advanced in the 20 some years? Or are the S-IIIs wearing Mjionar(I know it ain't the right spelling). Because The S-IIIs better augumations plus super steriods that S-IIs don't have. So what are they wearing(Skully's armor looks like EVA, not SPI)?--Lekgolo 01:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :They all appear to be wearing variants of the MJOLNIR Mark V. I have my doubts about Jorge, given the sheer bulk of the suit and the different helmet, but nothing concrete. The S-III's had the exact same augmentations of the Spartan-II's, but the only difference was an increasingly better survival rate - there's nothing stopping them from wearing MJOLNIR except availability. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Carter is noble one Why the hell is do Noble One and Carter have different pages, Carter is noble one Game Informer The entire Game Informer article: http://www.halobase.de/forum/showthread.php?t=13413 Posted on a German fan site.